Las cartas de mi amiga
by ValSmile
Summary: Tomoyo era la mejor conocedora de la historia de Sakura y las cartas. Desde el principio hasta ahora. Este fic participa en "El reto de las palabras" del foro "¡Libérate!" de CCS.


**Este fic participa en el foro ¡Libérate! Del fandom de CCS  
Para la actividad "El reto de las palabras"**

 **Las cartas de mi amiga.**

Una cosa lleva a otra. Es increíble ponerse a pensar en el drástico cambio que la vida de mi mejor amiga había tenido a partir de ese encuentro en su sótano con el libro del mago Clow y esas misteriosas cartas. Aún más me sorprende que a pesar de descubrir sus poderes mágicos y enfrentarse a situaciones caóticas nunca dejó de ser la muchacha alegre y optimista con todos.

Mi deber como mejor amiga y prima de ella, fue siempre el velar por su cuidado. Siempre me preocupé de acompañarla en sus aventuras, además fue el mejor motivo para que ella pudiese usar los trajes que con tanto amor le había confeccionado.

El asunto de las cartas Clow además le trajo a otras personas a su vida. Y aunque pensé que por algún momento podría sentirme desplazada, Sakura demostró una vez más que su corazón es enorme.

La llegada del joven proveniente de China la había dejado aturdida. Éste exclamaba que él también quería poseer las cartas de mi amiga, pero con el tiempo ambos se fueron complementando de una manera que me pareció bastante especial. Yo estaba atenta a cada movimiento, porque se trataba de la vida de Sakura. Y con el tiempo entendí que el joven Li se preocupaba cada vez más de ella.

Lo mismo sucedió con la llegada de Meiling. Al principio fue complicado pero también demostró caer ante los encantos del corazón de Sakura.

Mi amiga tenía un poder de atracción hacia las personas y ella no se daba cuenta. Una de sus tantas cualidades.

El tiempo avanzó, estuve presente en el momento del juicio final, cuando decidirían quien sería el verdadero dueño de las cartas. Por supuesto, mi corazón estaba apoyando siempre a mi querida prima, pero aun así me sorprendió la preocupación de Li. Claro, hace rato me había dado cuenta que ella no pasaba desapercibida para él.

Cuando Sakura se adjudicó el título de la dueña de las cartas y de sus guardianes, pensamos que las cosas en Tomoeda y en la vida de cada uno de nosotros iban a calmarse. Grave error. Cosas nuevas comenzaron a suceder y la llegada de una nueva persona a la vida de Sakura.

Las cartas necesitaban cambiar, complementándose a la personalidad y a la magia de mi amiga.

Muchos sucesos ocurrieron. Incluso pude notar como Li y Sakura se volvían grandes amigos.

Cuando por fin pude sacar de la propia boca de él lo que sentía por ella, no dudé en darle ánimos. Sabía que era un buen chico después de todo y yo sólo quería ver a mi amiga feliz, ese era mi verdadero sentimiento hacia ella, porque de uno u otro modo, sabía que el enamoramiento que ella tenía hacia el joven Yukito no podía resultar, el joven ya tenía en su corazón a alguien más. Y si Li era capaz de hacer que mi amiga volviera a sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones del amor, yo no dudaría en apoyarlos.

Le di mis ánimos a Li el día que me dijo que no le diría nada a Sakura y quise reprocharlo, pero busqué las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entender que pase lo que pase, mi amiga buscará la mejor manera de corresponderle el sentimiento. No debía torturarse por hacerla sentir confundida después del rechazo del joven Yukito.

Cuando todo este asunto de las cartas Sakura por fin finalizó, desperté de un letargo provocado por la magia de Eriol. Y pude presenciar a lo lejos como mis dos amigos estaban completamente quietos. No cabía duda, él se había confesado. Observé el rostro de Sakura después de todo. Pensé que no tendría problemas al respecto, pero me sorprendió ver que estaba bastante aturdida.

Cuando se despidieron en el avión, porque Li debía regresar a China, Sakura me comentó que había entendido que él era su persona especial gracias a la creación de una carta con un corazón de símbolo, pero que no pudo decirle lo que realmente sentía.

Yo deseaba de todo corazón el día en que pudiesen volverse a ver para que Sakura pudiera declararle sus sentimientos. Debo ser sincera y sentí envidia de Li, pero esa envidia sana de encontrar a un ser que te amará y corresponderá de la misma manera. Yo sé que Sakura me quiere, soy su mejor amiga y siempre ha estado a mi lado, por eso siempre la apoyaré en todo lo que ella haga. Esa es mi reciprocidad. Mi respuesta a su incondicionalidad para conmigo.

Con el tiempo, una nueva carta apareció en el momento menos esperado. Meiling y yo nos habíamos comunicado por cartas y teléfono y habíamos planeado secretamente el reencuentro entre Li y Sakura, pero la carta del vacío causó estragos en todos nosotros y en la ciudad. Además las cartas Sakura estaban desapareciendo.

Mi querida amiga se veía aún más afectada, porque aparte de no poder decirle lo que sentía a Li, la llamada que tuvo con Eriol la había dejado aún más con pena. A mí no me podía engañar Sakura, estaba sufriendo en su interior, pero como la Card Captor que es, su deber era para con la carta y poder sellarla al fin.

Después de que todo volviese a la normalidad, Sakura me comentó lo que había sucedido con la captura de la carta y como ésta se convirtió en una nueva llamándose "Esperanza". Se había mezclado con la que ella creó hace tiempo atrás y con la cual pudo descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la persona que hoy está a su lado, también, incondicionalmente.

Hoy observo a mi amiga justo sentada a mi lado, en nuestra primera clase en secundaria. La gran Card Captor está teniendo por fin su momento de paz, lo mejor de todo es que a la salida de clases, se reencontrara con la persona más especial para ella. Y sin duda sé que tendrá la sonrisa más linda de todas, porque mi amiga lo vale y con eso yo soy feliz. Su felicidad es la mía.

Y no me pregunten como lo sé.

Sólo espero que por fin puedan vivir su vida plenamente…

Aunque con las cartas y la magia, nunca se sabe.

* * *

 _Hola a todos, acá vengo con un pequeño one shot, para participar del nuevo foro de CCS ¡Libérate!_

 _La palabra escogida es como obvia, ¿no? Jeje, de todos modos es carta. Y quise hablar desde la perspectiva de Tomoyo todo lo sucedido con la vida de Sakura y las cartas._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Espero saber sus opiniones en un hermoso review. Y bueno, pronto volveré con Descansa en Paz :)_


End file.
